


A Heartfelt Apology

by Kashimalin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Post party, Romance, caring for s/o, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: Lavender – “Something soft where MC has had a rough day. Asmo helps take care of her through her bedtime routine. Removing makeup, finding her some soft pajamas, all with lots of kisses and soft touches.”
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A Heartfelt Apology

You and Asmo are standing intimately close in his bathroom – but it is definitely not in the manner you expected after a night like this.

“Asmo, you really don’t have to apologize!” You pout as he rubs at your face with a small wipe. “I’m okay.”

“You are not, so stop your fussing and let me pamper you.” His warm smile is the last thing you see before you are forced to shut your eyes, another wipe easily clearing away the many minutes of work you had put into your make-up. “Honestly. It’s like you don’t want me to help you.”

“I _did_ only ask for you to take me home.”

“And I thought it would be a great idea for you to come back home with me. I didn’t think that the club would be too much for you, and that you would hide away when everyone found me.” You hear his voice pull back. Opening your eyes, you catch him taking the moment to admire your features – or, examine them for any remaining make-up, frowning as he swipes at your cheek again.

“There! Still as beautiful as I am.” He kisses your lips before you have a chance to protest, the words dying in your throat. His lips are warm and inviting, the fingers weaving through your hair tempting you to deepen the kiss as he tilts his head ever so slightly… before pulling back. 

“Let’s do your hair next. I took it out of its style already. The sooner we finish up, the sooner you can soak in the bath.” Spinning around you, he takes a brush from the counter and begins running it through your undone hair.

“Wait – hey!” You tilt your head back, glaring at him. “I thought you were trying to pull me closer in that kiss!”

“And I was.” Kissing your lips, he nudges your head back forward and continues to brush. The act of the brush running through your hair, followed immediately by his fingers, feels all too pleasant. It’s not long before your eyes flutter shut and your mind drifts away, recalling why you ended up here in the first place.

_Asmo really did take me home._ A gentle, pleased sigh escapes you. _I really wanted to try to hang out with him at the club, because he said it was favorite, but it was really hard to socialize. I didn’t think he would want to leave with me, but I couldn’t refuse his offer to escort me and now…_

You hear him move away from you and open your eyes to the sight of him leaning over the tub, turning on the faucets. He notices you as he reaches for one of several bottles that line a shelf, eyes sparkling as he grins.

“The last thing you need before bed is a bubble bath. This one is scented and produces clear, lovely bubbles.” Pouring a liberal amount into the bath, Asmo steps away from the tub and towards the door. “Get right in when it’s filled up. Don’t wait, and remember to take deep breaths so that the aroma helps you sleep.”

The door swings shut, and you quickly undress. Shutting off the tub when it’s completely full, the aroma of lavender fills the room as you sink into the tub. Inhaling a deep breath as instructed, you feel the scent permeate your senses.

_Lavender really does make you feel drowsy,_ you muse as you slip deeper under the water. _Maybe this was a good idea after all. I’m glad he promised to take care of me as an apology._ You enjoy the soak and silence, each of your aching muscles steadily relaxing.

“I got your favorite pajamas.” Asmo slips back in, setting them on the countertop before coming over to kiss the top of your head. “I think you just washed them too, right? So they’re totally fresh and clean.” He kisses you three more times before pulling away, his eyes sparkling. “Now, you should get on with relaxing, because if you don’t, I’ll find another way to make it happen—"

You reach out, a dripping hand taking hold of his shirt. He pauses, eyes widening as you ask, slowly:

“Join me?”

The shirt slips out of your grasp in an instant as he removes it, tossing it to the ground. “I’m not about to let you take that back, sweetheart.”


End file.
